


Aftermath

by theychosefamily67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theychosefamily67/pseuds/theychosefamily67
Summary: takes place after 13 x 23, DON’T READ IF YOU HAVEN’T WATCHED THE EPISODE





	Aftermath

Sam and Jack walked into the bunker. I jumped up from the war room table, taking the stairs two at a time, before I realized someone was missing.

“Where’s Dean?”

Sam looked at me, tears glistening in the corners of his eyes.

“No,” I whispered, horrified. “Michael…?”

Sam nodded.

“That bastard!” I screamed, and behind him, Jack flinched. “Oh God, I’m so sorry Jack, I didn’t mean to…are you bleeding?” 

“It’s old blood. The wound has healed now.” 

“Are you okay?”

He gave it some thought before answering. “I will be. I’m going to bed. It’s been a long day.”

I nodded, them pulled him into a tight hug. He stood still for a moment, then wrapped his arms around me, hugging me back. I let him go, stepping back and rubbing his arms, “I’m glad you’re home.”

“Thank you.”

Sam and I watched him walk down the stairs. Once he was out of the room, Sam slumped to the floor, face buried in his hands.

I knelt down beside him. “Sam, what the hell happened out there?”

“Lucifer is dead,” he half-laughed, half-cried. “And Dean is gone.”

“Lucifer is…dead. He did it.”

“Yeah, he did it.” Sam said, looking up at me. “And now he’s Michael’s bitch.”

I bit my lip, grabbing Sam’s shoulder and squeezing it. “We’ll get him back Sam, we will.”

He nodded, but he didn’t seem very hopeful.

“Let’s get you cleaned up okay?”

I helped him up off the floor and into the shower room. 

“I’ll be right out here. You call me if you need anything okay?” I left the room, giving Sam his privacy. 

Sam undressed slowly, hissing in pain from the bruises and cuts Lucifer had given him. He grabbed the soap and began washing himself. His hands passed over the red mark on his throat where Lucifer had choked him, the handprint on his chest where he had tried to burn out his heart, and the bruises on his ribs from the relentless kicks. Sam was washing his hair, picking the dried blood out of it, when he suddenly collapsed against the wall, the weight of everything hitting him all at once. Dean is trapped. Trapped inside his body while that…motherfucker…calls the shots. How was he going to save him? How was he going to get him back? He slid down the wall, coming to rest on the tile floor, sobs wracking his body.

I heard him from where I was waiting outside the room and rushed in, privacy be damned. Dropping to my knees, I pulled him into my arms, comforting him as much as I could.

After he calmed down I grabbed a towel, wrapping it around him and leading him to his room. While he got dressed, I went to my room, changing out of my wet clothes and into some pajamas. Toweling my hair dry, I walked back down the hall to Sam’s room to find he was already in bed. I started to turn out the light and leave, but his voice stopped me.

“Don’t leave, please.”

I turned off the light and crawled under the covers beside him. I stroked his hair, brushing the wet locks back off his forehead. 

“I thought he was going to kill Jack, and I wouldn’t be able to stop him.” Sam’s voice wavered with emotion.

“I know. But he’s gone now, for good.”

“Yeah, I can’t believe it. I saw it with my own eyes and it still feels like a dream,” he sighed. 

He pulled me close, burying his face in my neck and wrapping his arms around my waist.

“Thank you…for…taking care of me.”

“Of course. I’m here for you Sam, always.”

I pressed a kiss to the top of his head, blinking back tears and whispering again, “Always.”


End file.
